Down The Aisle (Sequel To Half A Heart)
by DontYouTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: (Sequel To Half A Heart) For Tina and Elijah, a trip down to the altar was different from what they handled in their everyday lifestyle. With their families completely against each other, it was hard for the supernaturals to be in one room without arguing. So, you could imagine their expressions when the two told them they were engaged. TIJAH FOREVER! :D
1. Introduction

Hey guys :) Hope you haven't gotten annoyed at me for taking so long eh? Before you start reading, there's a few things you need to know.

1. There will be an update every week, unless I'm super busy or something comes up. Its the best I can do, since I'm only in my first year in High School.

2. This is unedited, until I'm finished, okay? So try not to get pissy if you see some mistakes. I can't be perfect, ya know?

3. Sorry if my writing gets a bit dull. I haven't done much in a while, and my laptops broken so I can't have an update done in 10 mins after I start, since I'm using my phone to write. Thanks guys ;) Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

******_Tina _****_Gilbert_******

Don't ask me why we were here, but we had flew to New York to show for wedding and bridesmaid dresses. Mystic Falls was small, and didn't exactly have the best dress shop. We managed to convince the guys to come here, but only if they came, too.

"Damn, Tina. How did you get Elijah wrapped around your finger so quick?" Caroline complained. "At least tell us the fastest way to a man's heart."

"Through his chest with a sharp knife," I shrugged, continuing to look through the racks for a dress.

Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah snickered while Caroline bristled. "Oh come on!" Care whined, pouting. "You got me all excited!"

I laughed. "Just be yourself, Care. Do that and you'll have hot and sexy men running at ya." I winked. She blushed.

The four girls had apparently invited themselves to all be my bridesmaids. Caroline was maid of honour considering she was the best at planning events and had all the experience.

For my sake, Rebekah and the other three girls got along. At least they were making an effort for Elijah and I.

"Whatever." Caroline muttered, before gasping and pulling out a blue dress that matched her eyes.

(Dresses are on the side)

Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah found the same dresses in different colours and got them. Caroline's was a light blue, Rebekah's was pink, Elena's was a cream colour, and Bonnie's was a dark purple.

"We would like these." Care smiled at the cashier, handing the dresses to her. She nodded.

"That would be $690."

I saw Rebekah roll her eyes. She stepped forward and dilated her pupils. "You will give us these dresses for free." She compelled. Elena's mouth dropped while Caroline and Bonnie glared at the original.

"What the hell!" Bonnie snapped."Why did you do that?!"

Rebekah gave Bonnie a sarcastic look. "Darling, I'm a vampire." She said simply.

"She could get fired!" Bonnie growled.

"Hey!" I stepped up, pushing both of them away from each other. "That's enough! I'm not going to have some stupid bitchfights when I'm planning my wedding. This is going to be stressful enough, so don't add fighting to my list of things to worry about!"

They looked at me guiltily, before looking down at the ground. I heaved a sigh and gave them a small smile. "Sorry. Let's just go."

The crowd outside is huge. New York definately had more people than Mystic Falls, thats for sure. We tried to get through, accidentally pushing a few people on the way. A man, unfortunately wouldn't move and was blocking our path. "Excuse me sir- I MEAN MA'AM. OH GOD I'M SO SORRY!"

The four bridesmaids to my left laughed loudly at me as the woman huffed and stalked away. I hid my red face behind my hands and glared at my friends. "Shut up!" I complained.

"Smooth, Tina." My twin chuckled, patting me reassuringly on the shoulder. I rolled my eyes and we made our way into the hotel, which was conviniently just across the road from the shop.

We all stepped inside the elevator and hit the button for the seventh floor.

"I'm bored." I sighed dramatically. "Rebekah, Entertain me."

"Do I look like a court jester to you?" She smiled sarcastically.

I looked at her. "Now that you mention it..." I said slowly.

Caroline and Bonnie snickered while Lena hid a smile. Rebekah hit my arm playfully.

The elevator door opened and I jumped at the sight of Klaus's face. "Ahh! It's Santa Klaus!"

"Yes, because I'm a fat man with white hair and wrinkles who magically jumps down chimneys to give children presents." He said dryly.

I smirked, and patted his head. "Glad you see things from my point of view."

"Your humour is twisted."

"So is my mind."

"Well then.." Rebekah started, awkwardly. "We must be on our way. Dresses to hang up..."

We went to move past him, but Klaus stopped us. "I was thinking of stealing Caroline away for the rest of the day?" He gave a pointed look to Bonnie, Rebekah, Lena and I.

Before anyone could open their mouth, I smiled mischeviously. "Yeah. She would love that."

Caroline shot me a whithering look while Klaus smiled victoriously. She reluctantly handed her bag to Bonnie and walked away with him, glancing at us over her shoulder. They rounded a corner an disappeared.

Immediately, the three girls turned to me, giving me questioning looks.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I defended. "They're cute! Seriously! Did you see the puppy dog look he gave her?"

"You sold her to the devil." Bonnie tells me, and my expression sours.

"Come on!" I muttered. "None of you think its cute that the villian is showing his soft side to our friend?!" I throw my hands up in experation. "It's like none of you have read a book on this!"

They all gave me disbelieving looks while I facepalmed, wondering how the hell my friends haven't even read a good romance.

One thing I couldn't stand was the fact that most girls nowadays had absolutely no dignity. They threw themselves at men constantly, and caked their faces in makeup in hope to look pretty.

Now, don't get me wrong, I like my makeup, but there is a fine line to putting on a little bit, and doodling your face to make to look like the children's artwork of crayola.

Right now, we were all out at a restaurant, hoping to get some dinner.

The waitress serving us was a girl in her 20s, with bleach blonde hair and wide brown eyes. Her skin was an orange colour because of her foundation, and bright pinky sparkly eye shadow made its way to her eyebrow. I'm not sure if you could even call what she was wearing clothing, it was more like rags covering her privates.

All in all, this felt extremely clique. In every book I've read, some little orange bitch tries to steal the girls man. There is no way in hell this is happening to me.

I apparently wasn't the only one feeling this way. Elena was clenching her fists and staring at the Salvatore brothers in a protective manner. Caroline was tense, her eyes slowly but surely flickering between Klaus and the waitress.

Unconsciously, I stepped closer to Elijah, feeling his warm arm wrap around me carefully. I saw the girl narrow her eyes at me.

"Hello, My name is Cindy. I'll be your waitress for tonight." She said, sending a seductive look to all the men. "Would you like a table?"

"No. Not at all. We came to eat at the floor. Carpet for eleven, please." I muttered under my breath sarcastically. The girl didn't hear it, but every one else sure as hell did. The girls hid their smiles, while the guys openly chuckled.

Elijah pinched my waist teasingly, making me let out a small 'Eeek' and falsely smiled at Cindy. "Yes. A table for eleven would do, thank you."

Cindy led us to a large table near a more secluded area, while doing so, applying more lipgloss to her lips.

_Maybe__if__ you eat __some__makeup__, __you'd__be__pretty__on__the__inside__too__._

As if hearing my thoughts, my twin sister looked at me and chuckled. The others looked at her in confusion, but all she did was give me an amused smile, ignoring them.

We sat down and Cindy went off the order another table while we looked through the menu.

"Jealous?" Elijah smirked as my eyes bore into Cindy's blonde head. I turned to look at him, shooting him the same glare.

"Why should I not be? Your my Fiancé." I reminded him. Kol shot us a sour look across the table, seemingly the only person listening in. The rest of them were off having their own conversations.

Elijah smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Cindy decided to make her reappearance.

"Decided on your orders yet?" She leaned against the table slightly with her elbows, giving the men a clear view of her cleavage.

I and every other woman at the table glared. Some of the men like Klaus, Kol and Damon looked to be enjoying themselves. The others at least had the decency to look away, instead focusing their eyes to the table.

"Yes," Caroline scowled at Cindy. We gave her our orders, and with a sly wink to the men, our waitress bounded off again.

Everyone returned to their conversations. Elijah turned to me, giving a concerned look. "Are you alright, love? Your being so quiet."

I gave him an ear-to-ear grin. "I can't plan a murder out loud, Elijah."

He gave a low husky laugh, grabbing my hand from under the table and squeezing it. I chuckled along with him.

Caroline scowled at me across the table. _Well__, __someone's__holding__a__grudge__over__Klaus__._

I chuckle at her, and her face split into a smile. She can never stay mad at me.

Cindy walked back over with our drinks. "So, what's the occasion?" She asked nosily. I glared at her.

"Why should we tell you?" Rebekah snarked at her. I openly chuckled that time.

"Calm down sister, I'm sure that Cindy meant no harm, yes?" Klaus smirked, fully aware of what was going on, and deciding to make it more interesting. "We are here shopping for Elijah and Tina's wedding." He gestured to us.

Cindy glared at me, before pulling a sweet smile. "Oh, that won't last long." She muttered under her breath, but everyone heard it.

"Listen, _bitch__,_" I snarled at her, clenching my fist. "Unless your name is Google, quit acting like you know everything."

The Salvatore's and Mikaelsons openly laughed, loud and hard. The girls giggled quietly, while my twin was shaking in silent laughter. Elijah was laughing while burying his head into my neck and planting a kiss there.

Cindy's face turned an interesting shade of purple, and with a huff, she turned on her heel and strutted away.

_That's__right__bit__ch, __run__like__the__coward__you__are__._

The next day, Jeremy declared that we would have some Tina-Elena-Jeremy bonding time.

We went out shopping, looking around New York and buying things we didn't really need.

It was fun, until we got a call from Damon telling us to meet them all at the hotel.

We showed up before anyone else, looking through what we brought.

Jeremy grinned and peeped his head over my bag, peering into it with a look of mischief. Before I could ask him what the hell he was doing, he plunged his hands in and grabbed my pom poms, running away from me and Lena.

"Jeremy, give those back. They're for Caroline's birthday present!" I protested.

Jeremy gave me a full-out diva look. "No! This is my time to shine! I'm a cheerleader!" He yelled in a girly voice.

I stared at him, speechless, while Lena had her jaw dropped and eyes wide.

_"Are you on drugs again?"_

"What's going on?" Damon and Stefan walked into the room, giving us all a weird look because of our expressions.

"Jeremy's gay," I blurted, and Jere shot me a glare.

"I knew it!" Damon declared, turning to Stefan. "You, my dear brother, owe me ten bucks." Stefan grumbled and reluctantly handed it over.

"Hold up!" Jeremy yelped. "You bet on me?! I'm not gay!"

"Denial!" Damon and I sang in usion, giving each other a weird type of high-five.

"Okay," Elena, my dearest twin, shook her head. "Why did you call us here? Did something happen?"

"We got bored," Damon shrugged, while Stefan just stared around broodily.

"Your old men." I said to the brothers randomly. "I bet, you really have wrinkles and ugly spots of rotting flesh all over your body, but you got plastic surgery!" I yelled. Don't ask me where that came from, I just blurted it out.

Jeremy laughed and held me in a headlock, messing up my hair. "Just like you, huh Tina?" He teased. I shoved him off me using a little bit of vamp strength and shot him a dirty look, combing my hands through my now messy hair.

"This is your fault!" I pointed accusingly at Jeremy and then gestured to my hair. "The lion is now _unleashed_ Jeremy, how could you?!" I exclaimed.

"What lion?" He looks generally confused and scared. I roll my eyes at my oblivious brother.

"This lion!" I point to my hair, huffing dramatically.

"Your an insane person."

"Takes one to know one."

"Okay..." Stefan says slowly. "We're just gonna.." He points to the door and backs away awkwardly. Elena and Damon follow.

"See?" Jeremy says, triumphant. "You scared them away with your insanity."

"At least I have to be absolutely crazy to scare them away. You do it all by yourself." I shot back. Jere gives me a sarcastic smile.

"Says the vampire."

"Says the _human_ teenage boy who hangs out with _vampires__, _who can _kill_him."

"What about Matt?"

I scrunched up my nose and rolled my eyes. "Matt's cool, your not "

"I'm cool!" He protested.

I gave him a 'really?' look. "You are 16 and you still cuddle with your teddy bear, which you named 'Mrs Tubby'!"

That shut him up.

_Tina-1__ Jeremy-0_

A knock sounded at my door.

I got up and opened it, and Caroline's face stared back at me with Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah behind her.

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly when they kept staring. "Are you gonna say something, or..?" I trailed off, inching the door shut slightly.

The four girls snapped out of it. "You forgot?!" Caroline spoke, her face shocked.

I looked back at her with a confused expression. "Forgot what?"

My twin slapped her forehead while the other girls sighed in usion.

"Your engagement party of coarse." Rebekah finally answered, giving me an obvious look.

My eyes widened and my stomach lurched. That was tonight?!

"We have your dress," Elena told me, and Bonnie held up a pretty red dress. It was gorgeous. (Dress on the side.)

I let out a sigh of relief, giving them a thankful smile. The girls pushed past me, grabbing my arm along the way and dragging me over to the makeup table.

"We're getting you ready." Caroline declared.

My eyes widened with horror as I remembered something.

_Caroline; with a murderous expression as she snaps my neck and starts carving makeup onto my face with a knife._

I shivered, recalling when I imagined all the reactions to Elijah and I being married.

I was pushed into a swirly chair. The four girls smirked at me through the mirror.

"Let the fun begin." They said in usion, and my stomach felt as if it was in knots.

_Mor__e __like __let __the __horror __begin__._

*~*~*~*.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey Lovelies! I'm so sorry for all the false chapters. I did have a writers block so... thats my excuse. (Sorry but not sorry.) Thanks you so much for the people who commented some ideas. It actually did help, and now I have a amazing and (quite shocking) idea. It would be great if you would comment something about the chapter. What you liked, what you didn't like.. etc.

In case some of you were confused, this chapter is about the ENGAGEMENT PARTY. Not the Wedding.

Be prepared for a TWIST! (Cue some dramatic gasps)

Chapter 2

Some engagement parties were formal. Long, gorgeous dresses, tuxedos, champagne.

Ours however, was the opposite. Elijah and I weren't the type to do something like that. (Okay, maybe we were, but the guys- mostly Damon- convinced us not to do it,) Instead, our party was literally that- a party. We were in a club, dresses tight and at mid thigh, skinny jeans and shirts for the guys.

We had rented the intire club out. Meaning it was just the Mystic Fall's gang and the Mikaelsons.

"Tina!" Caroline yelled from across the room, over the loud music. I tilted my head towards her, to show I was listening as I danced with Elijah. "What song should I put on next?"

Caroline had taken it upon herself to be the DJ of the whole party. In fact, when the hired DJ had walked in, Care had pushed him off the stage drunkily, demanding to take his job off his hands. The guy quickly ran out, shaken at how intimidating Care had been. Tyler was next to her, arm wrapped tightly around her waist and a bottle of beer in his hand. Across the room, Klaus was boring his eyes into their heads as he sat next to his sister, Rebekah.

"Dunno?" I called back, with a shrug. "Something fast."

Elena and Damon were on the dance floor, like us. They may have been a little bit too close for comfort, sweat and liquor smelling strong. Stefan was next to Kol at the bar, both drinking alcohol mixed with blood as they played a drinking game I had never heard of. Every couple of minutes, you would see Stefan glance over at Elena and Damon, expression darkening. Bonnie sat next to the two on a stool, once in a while having a sip of gin as she watched Kol and Stefan's drinking game with interest. By the looks of it, Kol was winning. Jeremy would've been sitting with Bonnie, but he was in the bathroom.

Ric wasn't here. Instead, he had to stay back at the hotel and pack, since he had gotten word from Liz Forbes that something was going on in Mystic Falls. We would be going back the next day, but we only are staying for the engagement party.

Elijah had his hands on my hips as we swayed to the music. My arms were wrapped around his neck as we swayed. His warm breath was hot on my neck and my stomach was erupted with butterflies.

"Having fun?" Elijah asked as he twirled me. Caroline had decided to put the salsa on.

"Yep," I nodded with a large smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeremy return to Bonnie.

_"Well, look at what we have here."_

A voice wrang out loudly in the club. The music had adruptly stopped. Nobody could see the speaker, but we all new who it was.

Esther stepped out of the shadows, walking towards us confidently, in a modest dress and heels. Elijah stepped in front of me protectively, Tyler doing the same with Caroline, and Damon doing so with Elena. Klaus growled lowly and vampire sped towards his mother, intending to land a fatal blow, but he was thrown back by an invisible force.

"Why are you here?" Elijah growled out. His siblings all looked enraged, and tense.

Esther feinged innocence. "Why would I miss my son's engagement party? Do you see me that heartless?"

"Yes," Klaus's reply was blunt and straight to the point. For a moment, I thought I actually saw hurt in Esther's eyes.

"The only heartless one here is you, Niklaus," Esther shot back. I bit back a growl as I saw Klaus's cool exterior waver.

"Leave," Kol and Elijah snarled at their mother in unison. Rebekah and the mystic falls gang hadn't said a word, but I saw that they would step in if they needed to.

"Now, now." Esther tsked. "It is rude to kick someone out when they have yet to give you your present."

"We do not want your gift," Rebekah hissed, speaking for the first time.

Esther's expression didn't shift. "Well, now that's too bad." She waved the issue off as if it was just a pesky fly. "It has already been given."

Elijah, if possible, got even more tense. "What have you done?" His voice was different from what I had heard before. Fury and accusation blended in with his tone.

Her next few words made everyone in the room freeze, all with mixed emotions.

"I have taken away the mate bond."

"Explain." My voice was soft and demanding, as I watched Esther with narrowed eyes. She seemed surprised at my response. Hell, everyone in the room did, but want I wanted now, was for exactly that. an explanation.

"You two are still soulmates, you just have a choice now." Esther explained. "You still feel sparks, but what you do not feel is withdrawal and longing for your mate if you are away from them for a long time. If one gets hurt, the other does not feel it. Think of it as unlinking."

"How could you?!" Elijah's voice was loud, and it made everyone jump. It was louder than a yell. It was a roar. "How dare you try and take my mate away from me! At our engagement party! What more will you do? You will make us lose _everything_ we love!" I took hold of his hand. It scared me, seeing Elijah like this. Out of all of us, Elijah was always the calm and collected one. The one that always had a plan.

"Do not lecture me on my wrongdoings!" Esther's voice was equally as loud. "I am doing you a favour! I am trying to make amends! What about you, killing and torturing. I saw you, Rebekah, stealing innocence of men and giving yourself away, while also killing. Niklaus and Kol, creating wars and consuming death! How dare you!"

"Every harlot was a virgin once," Rebekah waved her mother off as if she were a bug.

I looked over and spotted Bonnie. I made eye contact with her, and it was if an understanding passed between us. She started chanting, and Esther yelled in anger as she was thrown out of the club, letting us stand in silence.

I know, it wasn't the best, but I had to end it quickly. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What happens now?" Elijah and I were sitting in the park, both of us staring up solemnly at the stars, just thinking.

It was silent for a moment.

"...Life." Elijah stated, grasping my hand in his softly. He didn't turn to look at me. His brown eyes were glued to the stars. "Nothing changes. I still love you, no matter what. Do not let my mother come in between us, my love."

Unconsiously, the corners of my lips tilted upwards. I was so easily swayed by the most simple comments from Elijah.

"Always and Forever?" I murmured softly, squeezing his hand. He turned his head towards me, his gorgeous eyes boring into mine.

"Always and Forever," He confirmed. "No matter what happens."

"And if something does happen," My lips twitched as I fought a grin. "Then I'll kick your ass."

His shoulders shook as light laughs escaped his mouth. I found myself laughing too.

"I don't doubt it," He replied, amused.

A small shiver ran up my arms as a light layer of rain started falling from the sky and onto me. The New York air was crisp.

Elijah cocked an eyebrow at me, getting up and holding out his hand for me to take. "Dance with me in the rain? For old time's sake?"

I laughed, grabbing his hand and allowing him to pull me up. "You need to stop being so clique," I teased.

A wink was directed at me, a devious expression crossing his face. "How do I be romantic without being clique? It's pretty hard for a man to even think of it."

My face split into an ear-to-ear grin, which no doubt made me look like the joker off batman. "_Be Original,_"

"So, what are you going to do?" Elena tilted her head as she took a sip of her coffee. We were sitting at a downtown Starbucks, two hours before we had to catch a plane back to Mystic Falls.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Only time will tell."

My twin raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you get wise?"

"Since you switched Salvatore's."

"Touché."

I smirked, glancing out the window and watching as people walked by.

"There's a guy at 2o'clock walking towards us. He's staring at you like a piece of meat." Lena informed me in a sly whisper. From the corner of my eye, I saw she was right. He looked in his mid twenties, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Piss off, I'm on my period." I told the man immediately, flashing my eyes at him. He quickly hurried away in disgust.

Elena stared at me from across the table, cheeks flushed and jaw loose.

I shrugged at her. "What? I'm engaged. He was creepy. And saying your on your period makes them run away. Crying. It's highly amusing." A smirk curled at my lips.

She shook her head slowly. "I don't even understand what goes on in your mind, sometimes."

I rolled my eyes. "Elena, when have you ever _understood_ what goes on in my mind?"

She thought about it. "True. True."

"I need to call Elijah," I muttered, glancing at the time."He's late."

Getting around New York wasn't easy, even for a vampire. So we had the originals driving us around if it was too far to walk. Elijah was supposed to be picking us up, but he's half an hour late.

_"Elijah Mikaelson speaking."_

"Where are you?," I asked.

_"Traffic."_

"Fine, but you better hurry up."

_"Or what?"_ He dared, and I could almost imagine the smirk on his face.

"Or. . . . or . . . Um, I don't know." I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly, hearing Lena chuckle across from me. I shot her a look as I heard Elijah laugh over the phone.

_"I will be there shortly, love."_

He hung up, and I slid the phone back into my pocket. "Don't even think about teasing me," I warned Lena, popping a piece of gum into my mouth and chewing it slowly.

"Aw," She whined. "But its so much fun."

Mystic Falls.

Home sweet home.

Drama sweet drama.

Supernatural sweet supernatural.

...Why couldn't we have just stayed in New York?

"What have you got in here, rocks?" Jeremy grumbled as he hauled my suitcase up the stairs. I shrugged.

"Pretty much, yeah. I thought it would be funny seeing you fall under the pressure."

"Oh, I''m laughing so hard." Was that dryness I heard in his voice?

"You should be. I'm hilarious."

"You'll be even more hilarious when I push you down the stairs for making me carry this."

"Ouch Jere!" I mocked. "But your forgetting that this girl," I pointed to myself. "Is a vampire."

"A clumsy one, too." He snorted out loud, finally haulting my suitcase into my room. I gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you, _Jeremy_."

"Anytime, _sis_."

"You guys are so weird," Elena stated as she walked towards the bathroom, passing the doorway.

"Shut up!" We called back in unison. "Don't diss our awesomeness!"

"Right."

"I don't like planning weddings," I decided. "It's so stressful."

Care shot me a look. "You say that to the girl who's planning your wedding."

"Speaking of weddings.." I grinned. "When's Tyler going to drop the ring bomb? Or is Klaus going to get there first?" I laughed at her expression.

She flushed. "Shut up,"

"Aww, Is Care blushing for the two hybrids?" I pinched her cheeks teasingly. She scowled and swatted my hands away.

"Let's just get this over with," She muttered, turning her back to me and grabbing a clipboard. I grinned widely at her back as she stalked away.

The sound of gunshots startled me. I glanced into the forest. What was going on?

I had taken a nap on the hammock outside. It was dark now, the stars were out and the air was cold.

_Don't do it, Tina. It's probably just a unicorn. You know, the thing you stupidly believe is real._

Shut up, Brain.

I took steady and silent steps, making sure to blend with the shadows. I heard the sound of heavy breathing, and smelled blood. I caught sight of a guy- Shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. He looked exhausted, haunted even. His clothes were torn and matted with blood and dirt. He looked to be in pain.

Footsteps weren't far off from behind him. I faintly smelt the smell of vervain- hunters!

Making a risky and completely impulsive decision, i bolted from my hiding spot and over to the guy. I noticed he wasn't exactly human. No- I could feel it. He was in transition,

"Hey, come here. Let me help you." I whispered hurriedly, glancing behind him before grabbing his arm.

He looked fearful. "No- you don't understand."

"Yes I do," I flashed my vamp face at him. "Come on, I'm not letting you get killed by damn hunters."

I threw his arm over my shoulder and dragged him along with me as I ran. Don't ask me why I did this- I mean, who wouldn't? Only someone heartless would stand back and watch. What got to me though, was the fact that he looked so my like me when I was in transition- scared for his life.

I heard something clicking, and quickly grabbed the guy and ducked. Not a second later, there was an arrow whizzing past where my head use to be.

The guy choked back a sob. I dragged him, faster this time, away from the hunters. We ran for a few minutes, until I was absolutely sure I couldn't hear them anymore.

"We lost them," I muttered.

"How do you know?" The guy panted.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to myself. "Vampire."

He didn't answer. I observed him a little. He looked weary. Like I was about to chop his head off for even speaking.

"So, whats the deal? What got you into this whole situation?"

He paused for a moment, giving me a long glance. He seemed to be thinking if I could be trustworthy. "That.. That was my dad."

"Oh, wow." I blinked. "That's harsh."

"You have no idea," The guy muttered dryly.

"I'm Tina." I held my hand out.

He eyed it for a moment, before taking it. "Zach. Zach Johnson."

I heaved a sigh. "Well, we should get you some blood before you die."

Zach blinked, his eyes going wide. "Wait- What?"

I gave him a curious look. You would think he would know, seeing as his dad was a hunter. "If you don't have some blood in the next 48 hours, you die. You know- drop, no breathing? Heart stops beating?" I say casually.

"I think I got the idea," He mutters sarcastically.

I bite back a grin. "You have backbone. Cool."

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

A month went past. Zach ended up staying with the Salvatore's in the spare room. We taught him everything to being a vampire. He ended up being a great friend- more so to The Mikaelsons and I than the Salvatore brothers, but, nonetheless, they got along.

Zach was different from what you would expect. He was sarcastic and funny, and always thinking on the bright side of things. (Well, unless we're about to die,)

At first, Elijah was jealous. But Zachs more of a brother to my if anything. Rebekah and Zach have a good relationship too- but not in the romantic way. They could've been twins if not for their looks and bloodline. They acted so alike, it was scary.

We invited him to the wedding, too. (Which would be in about a weeks time.)

"Getting nervous already?" Zach raised a eyebrow at me, looking amused. I scowled at him.

"Shut up Zach. I have been having nightmares of white dresses and goblin things for the past week. If you were in my shoes, you would be scared shitless."

"Someones got their panties in a twist," He laughed. I growled.

"Oh, cheer up, Tin." He rolled his eyes, tugging at my hair.

"Let go of my hair before I remove yours."

"Nah, you love me too much." He waved me off.

"I love you enough to give you a funeral instead of brutally murdering you and dumping your broken body in a sewer." I shrugged. "Nonetheless, I'm still going to murder you."

He frowned at me. "I don't believe you."

"And I didn't believe in vampires once, then look at what happened. It's a clear sign that I'm going to brutally murder you in the future."

"Whatever."

What a weird best friend.

Sorry guys, this is just a filter chap.


	5. Chapter 4

Elijah looked around the church, his eyes pausing when they reached the chairs where the Mystic Falls gang were sitting. It wasn't a small wedding, but at the same time, it wasn't a big one either. Friends and family were here, and that was about it, really. They didn't invite anyone they didn't know.

His eyes scanned the rest of the ornate building, taking in the white fabric draped over the chairs and the white lilies decorating the edge of the red carpet aisle. Guests filled the seats on both sides of the aisle, all the women wearing colourful dresses and all the men wearing formal robes.

Zach, and Elijah's two brothers stood beside him, making his heart swell. Never had he thought this day would come, and if it did, he had doubted his brothers to be there with him, as horrible as it sounds. They both gave him small smiles, but there was something in Kol's eyes that Elijah didn't like. It was something kin to sadness, maybe even pity for himself.

Elijah was not stupid. He knew when someone close to him had feelings for someone. He just didn't like the fact that the person happened to be his mate.

The organ music began and Elijah hastily turned back to the front, running his hand through his hair. Zach barely blinked, and slapped Elijah's hand away.

"Rebekah spent an hour making that perfectly 'ruffled' and then elected me to protect it. Do not touch it." He hissed. Elijah chuckled but moved his hand. Instead he started to fiddle with his sleeve nervously. Zach rolled his eyes at the original.

Elijah turned around and felt his jaw slacken. Alaric, was guiding Tina up the aisle. She was in a beautiful white dress that went to her ankles and resembled a ballgown. Tina's hair was in an updo, flowers and accessories had been carefully placed. Her makeup was natural, you could hardly tell she had any on at all. Tina looked him up and down and giggled at the amazed look on his face.

He stared at her, unsure of what to say. She looked radiant. Her body was almost glowing with happiness and excitement.

"Are we ready to begin?" The minister asked. Tina and Elijah turned to him and grinned at him. They nodded and he smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Tina Gilbert and Elijah Mikaelson."

His voice faded into the background as Elijah stared into Tina's blue-green eyes. They were sparkling with happiness, and Elijah was captivated.

"Elijah, I understand you have your own vows?" He said, bringing Elijah out of his captivated state.

"Oh, yes." Elijah turned and Klaus handed him a piece of parchment with his vows. "Tina Gilbert, I love you for your humor, your beauty and your sarcasm, of coarse. " He winked and a few people laughed. "But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible…You have made me a better person as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. I will love you, always and forever."

"Tina, you have your own vows?" The minister asked, turning to her. She nodded also and turned to Elena, and took the paper from her.

"Elijah Mikaelson." Tina smiled fondly. "The moment I met you, I was pretty damn confused." He chuckled, some other people let out laughs too. "Considering my twin and I were practically kidnapped when I met you, I didn't exactly think, 'Hey, thats the guy I'm getting married to,' But the funny thing is, that now, I look at you and think, 'That is someone I wanna spend the rest of my life with.' You are my first love, and hopefully you will also be my last. And I can't help but think, I'm so glad It was you I got kidnapped by," She joked, hearing some snickers. "I will love you, always and forever.

"Do we have the rings?" The minister looked at Caroline, who was standing next to Bonnie carrying the rings. She jumped forward, ready to do his job, and handed the rings to Remus, who gave one to Elijah.

"Tina Gilbert, I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love for you, and as my promise to protect and love you till death do us part." Elijah said as he slid the golden band onto Tina's ring finger. She smiled down at it, and took the second ring from the minister.

"Elijah Mikaelson, I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love for you, and as my promise to protect and love you till death do us part." She slid the ring onto Elijahs' finger.

He smiled at her, and didn't wait for the minister to say he may, but stepped forward and pressed his lips down on Tina's. Sparks flew as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she put her hands on his chest, pressing herself into him.

"You may, ah, kiss the bride, I guess…" He chuckled.

Elijah moved his lips slowly over Tina's lips, only pulling away when he felt Kol elbow him in the side.

"What was that for?"

"C'mon, two minutes? Mate, breathe." Kol shrugged.

Elijah rolled his eyes and took Tina's hand in his, leading her back down the aisle and out of the church, into their new life as a married couple.


	6. Sequel

Sequel is on my profile, its called new orleans


End file.
